Fall of a hero
by wolf of infinity
Summary: No…' Cid, thought as he pressed a soft kiss against the pale cold cheek of his love. 'Thank you, Vincent…' Vincent has to pay the price for the fall of Omega. Sad One-shot. Valenwind - Shounen-ai/yaoi. Warning: Character death.


**This is just a small, sad One-shot I wrote at 1 o' clock in the morning. Valenwind – Shounen-ai/yaoi. Warning: Character death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters (might be just as well, as I always seem to end up killing them…^^)**

**Hope you like it!**

_~*~_

The silence hung heavily over the pieces of debris and broken material. It looked like a battle field, but the battle was over. A cry, followed by several other cries broke the silence, as several people walked quickly around, calling with worry and quite a bit fear the name of the one who had caused the battle to stop.

The one who had sacrificed to put an end to the evil threat that was Omega.

Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk and gunslinger was no where to be seen, which was why his comrades and friends were currently looking for him, having split up.

The sky was clear now, a deep shade of blue as the night crept slowly upon them, a few lone stars twinkling as though they too were looking for him.

Heavy boots moved quickly over the ground as bright, sky blue eyes looked around anxiously. Light blonde hair was held back by the flight goggles he always wore, and the cigarette that usually graced Cid Highwind's lips was long lost among the debris.

"Vin!" the rough voice held quite a deal of concern for his friend's well being as he made his way across.

The others' cries were lost to him as his eyes flickered before freezing at one spot. A sharp intake of breath followed by a quiet, breathless profanity, he willed his legs to move and he ran over to what had caught his attention.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he fell to his knees next to the broken figure on the cold ground, looking positively like a fallen angel.

Pale, almost white skin was marred with cuts, blood and dirt, long, silky black hair spread out around his head like a halo.

"Vincent…!"

Cid could only stare helplessly at him for a second before swallowing and bending down, felt for any signs of life.

Relief flooded his senses as he found a weak pulse as well as shallow breathing from pale, slightly parted lips.

The cape had been lost somewhere, probably torn of, as the rest of his clothes had suffered the same fate; black shirt shred and tattered, pants in a only slightly better condition.

Cid felt more tears threaten to spill as he took in the thin form of the man, seeing for possibly the first time a fragile and broken Vincent Valentine.

"I found him!" he cried to the others, as he gently and carefully slid his arms behind Vincent's back and knees, lifting him into his arms with frighteningly little effort. He was so light for his height, and Cid shivered as he felt the cold emitting from the slightly trembling body.

A soft sound, a mix between a whimper and a moan slipped over the gunslinger's lips and Cid felt himself holding him a bit tighter to his chest.

"H-Highwind…?" the weak, soft voice was heavy with pain and confusion.

"Yeah, it's me…" Cid managed to croak out as he felt himself sinking to the ground, Vincent still in his arms. His legs refused to carry him any longer.

Shifting, so he sat with his back against a large rock, Vincent on his lap, leant against his chest, he could hear the others making their way over to them.

"He's gone…" came the soft whisper, shakily from Vincent's lips as deep, rich crimson eyes blinked, glazed and distant.

"Who…?" Cid found himself asking, looking down at the beautiful face, tears making it hard to see clearly.

"Chaos…"

A small, soft smile graced the man's eyes. It was sad and solemn, melancholy and tired, yet the sincere and candid relief made Cid smile softly despite the graveness of that one word.

Vincent couldn't exist without Chaos…

The smile shivered and died as he saw Vincent meet his eyes, the unspoken sentence filling every fibre of his body and mind.

"God, Vincent, I…" Cid's voice broke into a quiet sob. Vincent moved slightly, straining his body to lift slightly as he reached up and kissed Cid's jaw line softly, warm breath making the pilot shudder as he tipped his head down, gently cupping Vincent's chin between his calloused yet soft fingers and pushing his lips passionately but still softly to those lips he had craved for, for so long.

Vincent smiled softly and leant against his chest again, breaths weaker and more strained now as his eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to stay conscious.

Steps were approaching the two quickly, but Cid hardly noticed. The movements stopped, and he could hear gasps and the stunned and sad silence of his comrades as they stood.

"Cid…"

Breath hitched slightly as Cid looked down, blue eyes looking into Vincent's red.

"Thank you…"

The soft words were hardly audible, yet so painfully clear and loud to Cid's ears, as red eyes drifted shut and the last, shuddering breath of life was released.

"Oh God…" Cid held him tight to him, burying his face in the hair of the man he loved as sobs of agony and sorrow sounded through the clear night air.

His sobs was too much for the others, and they were unable to keep in their tears any longer as the sobs of the devastated pilot cut into their hearts, aching from the loss of their friend.

Somewhere above them, the stars twinkled softly and sadly as the world seemed to regain peace and quiet after the fall of Omega, and the man that had saved them all from a dark fate.

_No… _Cid, thought as he pressed a soft kiss against the pale cold cheek of his love.

_Thank __you, Vincent…_

_~*~_

_Owari_

_~*~_


End file.
